


Drowning

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Near Death Experience, Soulmates, Will Loves Hannibal, drowning (non graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Hannibal is enjoying an early morning stroll, he finds Will.Soulmates AU - tiny ficThe world is such a big place that the chances of knowing your soulmate are very slim. For most the only knowledge that they had a soulmate comes when the other dies.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> just written this this afternoon, no beta, sorry for mistakes etc
> 
> I wrote this as a tribute to the Radiance Anthology - if you haven't backed it yet - go on you know you want to ;) find it on kickstarter

Early morning is a good time for a stroll. The sounds of humanity are muted then, a back drop so faint that if you listen carefully it is possible to hear the earth talking, or at least that is what Hannibal Lecter’s grandmother used to say.

Just as she once did he walks in dark places before the rising of the sun.

Today stones shifts under his feet and the sea laps lazily over sand. It is calm now, in a few hours children will rush down from the dunes straight into the warm, welcoming water.

Last night was another story. The sea made itself heard, debris strewn the length of the beach lies in testament. Mostly it is drift wood, sea weed, the occasional dead bird and human rubbish cast adrift from other shores.

Ahead of him is a dark lump of a thing, it could easily be a sea mammal but Hannibal has an idea of what else it could be, but he is not in a rush. He bends down, settles onto his haunches and carefully examines a small cluster of stones. There is one, it is thin, flat and circular in shape, it should skim quite nicely. Three times it bounces before it is taken by the sea, good enough, thinks Hannibal, although room for improvement. He tries again, this time he manages five.

Rising he continues onward, his pace still steady the lump is visible a hundred yards or so ahead. He scans, he is alone just him and the dead thing, or the soon to be dead thing.

When finally he is along side he leans over it. Dark wet curls cling to a face coloured only by blood and bruises. It was handsome once, Hannibal observes, this piece of human rubbish.He checks for a pulse, it is there faint but still there, perhaps he could be saved. It will be decided on the flip of a coin, after all he owes this man nothing so a 50/50 chance is more than fair.

Ah, thinks Hannibal, as the coin lands on heads. He will make a handsome corpse. 

The man, soon to be corpse, is given one last glance over, there is a familiarity about him but Hannibal cant place it. He shrugs and continues his walk along the beach.

Children will find the body in an hour or two. Hannibal wonders how it will affect them. Maybe they will need his services, he can’t help but smile at that thought. It could be quite interesting to be their anchor.

The first pin prick of pain doesn’t bring him to a halt. It is hardly noticeable and easily put down to just one of those things. He raises an eye brow to himself as he feels its heat grow. In no time at all it is spreading so rapidly like fire consuming paper. It is hollowing him out, taking something he didn’t even know existed.

His soulmate is dying.

Even bent over in pain Hannibal manages to laugh, jagged and hard. The very thought that he Hannibal Lecter, the Chesapeake Ripper, Ill Monstro and all the other names he has earned, has a soulmate.It seems incomprehensible.

How could he be connected to another soul.

It is probably for the best that they are dying.

They would make him vulnerable, weak.

Hannibal turns back to the man dying on the sand, the pain eases a little.

Or perhaps if, as his grandmother had once said, he was lucky enough to meet his soulmate, they would see and understand him in a way no one else ever could.

He finds himself running stones and sand scattering in his wake.

Didn’t he always want to be seen, didn’t he want his loneliness to end.

He is falling to his knees, dragging the jacket off his back covering his soulmate, telling him an ambulance is on its way he just has to hold on.

.....................

Weeks later they share a breakfast. Cooking something as simple as a sausage scramble for Will, his Will, brings Hannibal more joy than catering any high class dinner party ever did.

“I saw you, you know,” says Will through a mouth full of egg.

“When?” asks Hannibal.

“On the beach.”

“That’s not...”

“I... I was out of my body looking down on me...on you. I felt okay about it, about dying. I was ready to let go...just going to walk away. Then I felt this almighty tug,” said Will putting down his fork and pushing the plate to one side. “Like an electric shock and it was you running back. You forced me back into my body. I think you dragged me back.” 

How does one respond to something like that, Hannibal doesn’t know. Where words fail him a simple gesture will do. He takes hold of Will’s right hand, which is resting on the table, and brings it to his lips.

He sees a twinkle in Will's eyes a devilish smile on his face, it makes him halt.

“Oh that coin toss Hannibal, that’s something we are going to talk about.”

“As you wish,” he replies before finishing his kiss.

Will is radiant, his perfect muse and companion and together Hannibal is sure they will bring the world to its knees.


End file.
